Gemtropolis Christmas Special
by KKD Silver
Summary: After the events from Halloween, Penny is brought back to help Judith with setting up a Gem performance of the Nutcracker, with Sami and Cassie in leading roles. But with a secret invasion from Malachite Swamp, how will the Gem Warriors fare against the threat with Christmas around the corner?


**KKD/TB: CHRISTMAS!**

***With a snap of the fingers, the entire studio shifted into a more festive look for the holidays***

**TB: As you can see, we're all decked out for the holiday season and are ready for another holiday story in the land of Gems.**

**KKD: They may not have known the last two, but I sure feel this can be one of the better holidays, whether they know it or not, the outcome should produce interesting results.**

**TB: We were originally gonna go for a Christmas Carol like scenario or just proving Christmas' true meaning to some haters, but we're going to buck that kind of tradition.**

**KKD: Not to say we're against the story, we just feel we need to wait another year at least to attempt it.**

**TB: So I think we're gonna go for another traditional story to attach to this one.**

**KKD: We'll have to figure that out, but for now, are we ready to give this a whirl?**

**TB: I'm ready for it.**

**KKD: BEGIN!**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither TB nor KKD own anything related to Disney, the style the company uses, or any properties it owns that may or may not be mentioned. They also do not own anything but the original concepts, characters, and ideas seen within.**

* * *

**-December 21st, 1988-**

Inside the Pearl Mansion, Judith had her servants help set up a stage where it appeared to have large curtains and huge amount of seats in the main foyer.

"Chloe, I'd like you to tell Jordynne that we need some more seats," she instructed.

"Right away, My Lady," Chloe replied with a curtsy, heading out before another servant ran in.

"My Lady, we got word that someone just arrived with a delivery," she informed.

"Delivery? Let's see," Judith replied as the two walked to the front door.

* * *

Soon, Judith walked backstage, pulling out of the box a familiar pink gemstone that was encased in a spherical containment device.

"Ah, what I asked for. Now I just hope she'll be fully recovered and open to helping me," she replied with a sigh, embracing the spinel before setting it down, "Now then… please, arise from your slumber… Penny!"

The spinel started to glow and float off of the table, spinning around as the glow began to take humanoid form. It landed on the floor in front of Judith, the glow died down to reveal the familiar pinkette from a couple months prior, but her pink eyes weren't glowing as much, settling on a magenta iris color while her hair was let down for the moment out of the twin pigtails, the hood was down, but she still wore her one-piece hoodie with legs.

"Eh? I'm alive?" she gasped, checking herself a bit.

"I woke you up," Judith informed, the pinkette looking to the Pearl.

"Oh… hello… Judith…"

"How are you feeling?"

"...I don't know…"

Penny looked at the gem on her left palm, feeling a bit nervous about what memories flooded her mind upon seeing it, and yet Judith gently grabbed ahold of it and brought it towards the gem on her shoulder.

"Wait, are you sure?" Penny asked, almost scared of what was going to happen.

"I'm willing to risk it to see if you still have the power or not," Judith assured in her best comforting tone, and yet Penny soon pulled her hand away out of fear.

"No! I… I don't want to go through all that again."

Judith looked at Penny, feeling sorrow for the guilt-ridden Spinel before wrapping her arm around her for comfort.

"Christmas is coming closer… it's a time of redemption for those who feel like they need it, and a cherished time to be with friends and loved ones. I believe you can fit in amongst our friends," Judith assured, allowing Penny to calm down a bit.

"...Okay, if you think so…" Penny sighed, starting to blush as Judith planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Now, I'd like you to help me make some costumes for this play I'm putting up."

"Costumes?"

"Yes, different outfits. I'll tell you as we go further."

* * *

**-December 22nd-**

Over in the Ruby Ruins, Cassie was in the midst of punching a rock in the wastelands while Sami was aiming her bow and arrow at some others, actually shooting three arrows through three rocks at the same time before she launched another arrow to a larger boulder above.

"Are you looking forward to the Christmas celebration?" Sami checked with Cassie as the Ruby punched a boulder into rubble.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't really thinking about doing anything on Christmas aside from spending time with you," Cassie admitted as she dusted off her knuckles.

"Do you not like the holiday?"

"I never said that I didn't like it."

"You never said that you liked it either."

"I-fair enough," Cassie shrugged before they both heard quickly approaching footsteps, making them turn around to see a Pearl Peacock.

"This is Judith's companion. Dalton, is it?" Sami checked, the bird handing over two envelopes to them.

They both opened it and pulled out a letter to find what appeared to be an invitation.

"It's from Judith, alright," Cassie confirmed based on the delivery service, "'Dear Fellow Gem Warriors, you are cordially invited to the Pearl Mansion where I will hold my Christmas play. This year, I will handle The Nutcracker, an extravagant ballet production about a young girl who is saved from a hideous rat king by the titular nutcracker as her knight.'"

"'The performance will be Christmas night, December 25th. Be sure to meet me at the Pearl Mansion for admission and all cast and crew be ready. From Judith, the Pearl Warrior.'" Sami concluded the main part of the letter before noticing a little extra space, "Hmm, the cast list is below."

They both read the list of who would be participating before their eyes widened.

"I'm the Nutcracker?" Sami gawked.

"And I… I'm in this play?!" Cassie gasped, the most shocked of the two.

* * *

The two rode on Sami's four tailed fox across the plains until stopping in front of the Pearl Mansion and jumping off. Cassie looked a bit nervous as the two held hands and walked inside.

"Do you know where Judith is?" Sami inquired of Chloe.

"Oh yes, she is in a backstage area. Let me show you," Chloe informed as she led the two to where Judith could be, opening a door for them to show Judith working on some outfits.

"Oh excellent, my leads are here," Judith smiled, giving them brief hugs and kisses before the two walked in.

"I just have one question… why am I in your ballet?" Cassie asked, clearly confused as to why Judith would cast her.

"You two were naturally close, and since Sami was perfect for the Nutcracker, I felt it appropriate today for you to try something new, like learning ballet for my play."

"I mean… look at me. Do I look like a graceful ballerina to you?"

"You'd be surprised how graceful bulky athletics could be."

"Sami fits that word better than me."

"I'm aware, but you need to expand your horizons, as they say," Judith informed, "Step out of your comfort zone."

"I'll be willing to help you," Sami offered, Cassie blushing a bit as she thought of it.

"Alright, I'll try. But only because it's Christmas and I'm willing to… open up more," Cassie sighed before they noticed Penny walk by with a cart, shocking the two, "What's she doing up?"

"Don't worry about her. I asked Selene if I could wake her up so she can help me with the play. I'll keep her in line as long as she behaves," Judith assured before bringing the two closer to whisper, "So far, she's been very guilt ridden."

"For good reason."

"But she's trying her hardest to earn her second chance, so be careful around her."

"I only promise to try… like this ballet thing," Cassie sighed, "Okay, if Sami is the Nutcracker, that must mean that I'm… hold on. *reads the cast list* Clara?"

"The girl who receives the Nutcracker as a Christmas gift, and is one of the main characters of the play," Judith informed.

"I'm gonna wear a dress, am I?"

"Yep," Penny confirmed, revealing a picture of a cute white dress with some ribbons and round shoulder sleeves, Cassie sighing out of humiliation.

Unbeknownst to anyone, something seemed to scurry up in the vents after seeing this. It continued to scurry before landing outside, revealed to be a small rat with a malachite gem on its back. It ran further and further before meeting back with a congregation of Malachite Rats near the Malachite Swamp, most standing upright on their hind legs and in formation. One figure stood out among them with his muddy footprints, scoffing as he waved a cape and adjusted a crown.

"There are three Gem Warriors and one unknown in the Pearl Mansion, sire," the rat who ran from the mansion informed in a high-pitched squeaky voice while kneeling to him.

"Is the Ruby among them?" the leader inquired with a somewhat deep gravelly tone.

"Yes sir. That gem for her eye is hard to miss."

"Excellent. The Rubies think themselves as strong… they do not understand what strength is until they see us. Until ALL of the Gems see us!"

All the other humanoid rats turned to face him, as he walked in between the lines, they saluted him as he glanced at them.

"And on this holiday they celebrate, this… Christmas, we will show them what we are made of and grant them a gift they will never forget!" the leader declared as the rats shouted in response.

* * *

**-December 23rd-**

Soon, Judith and Cassie were standing in the ballroom, the two standing apart from each other.

"Now watch my movements and do what I do," Judith instructed as she held her arms up and stepped around, Cassie slowly mimicking what she was doing.

Cassie looked like she was stumbling, but she saw Judith with her feet facing outward opposite directions, starting to do the same while squatting. They then both rose on their tippy toes before kicking their legs up and spinning.

"There you go. Now you're getting it."

"I feel like any moment, I'll twist my ankle doing this," Cassie admitted, wincing a bit as she kept up with Judith step by step along the way.

Suddenly, Cassie took one wrong step and with a shriek, tumbled over and onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" Judith checked, walking over to help the Ruby up.

"I'm fine… it's just this dance," Cassie winced as she started to get up and crack her ankle a bit.

"You need to be less stiff in your movements. Relax and let yourself be more flexible."

"*lets out a breath* Okay."

"Now, from the top."

Cassie groaned before she and Judith do the dance in unison, the Ruby slowly managing to get the hang of it.

"Hey!" they heard Penny call out along with a door slamming open, making Cassie fall over again, though this time onto her bottom with Penny cringing in response, "Oh, sorry about that. *skips closer* I just came to tell you the costumes are done."

"Splendid, Penny. Thank you for the help," Judith smiled with a bow, "We can give the dancing a break for now. Want to see if the costume fits?"

"I suppose," Cassie sighed before walking out of the room with the two.

* * *

"Come now, Cassandra, I want to see how you look," Judith pleaded.

"No, you and Penny are gonna laugh at me," Cassie snapped from the fitting room.

"We're not going to laugh, Cassie. I made the dress look really cute and I want to see how it looks on you," Penny responded.

Cassie sighed in response before stepping out of the fitting room, wearing the dress in question, which was a light blue color with some white frills, the circular shoulder sleeves, and the dress leaving only her feet visible.

"Go on. Laugh it up," Cassie sighed with an obvious blush of embarrassment.

"Why would we? You look very pretty," Penny insisted, catching Cassie by surprise.

"She's right, you look beautiful," Judith complimented, Cassie now blushing as now she had her hands behind her back.

"...You really think so…?" she asked, clearly not used to wearing something like this.

"I think so," they heard Sami confirm before she stepped out of the fitting room to reveal she was now dressed in an older blue military-style outfit that had the ivory pants that stopped below her knee caps.

"Okay, this is weird. I'm in the dress and yet she's in the uniform," Cassie noted with some confusion.

"Do you not like the dress because it would make you feel ashamed of being a lady?" Judith inquired, Cassie flushing again as the Pearl chuckled a bit from her reaction.

"Well… I never said I didn't like it…" Cassie countered as Judith and Penny both looked at each other while smiling.

"Let's try some more dance practice while in costume," Sami offered, Cassie looking more willing as Sami offered her arm to wrap around.

* * *

"I heard you were having trouble practicing with Judith," Sami noted as the two stretched for a moment, "Do you feel more comfortable dancing with me?"

"Maybe," Cassie nodded a bit.

"I got a little bit of practice with Judith as well. So… take my hand and put your other on my waist."

Cassie made sure to carefully do so before looking down at their feet, trying to follow along with Sami as the Sapphire effortlessly moved with grace.

"If you dance with a partner, the simple thing to learn is this. Two steps forward, one step back," Sami instructed, Cassie carefully following along with her, "You do look very beautiful, Cassie."

"Thank you," the Ruby blushed as they rotated while dancing, "You look good in uniform."

"Thank you. The compliment's greatly appreciated."

The two smiled as they kept dancing, Judith smiled at the two with a sense of pride. She turned and noticed Penny peeking through the glass on the other side of the door, confusing her a moment. However, she felt more at ease with Sami teaching Cassie, so the Pearl stepped over to Penny and opened the door, surprising her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Penny gasped a bit before fidgeting a bit, "I-I was just watching the dance. It was so nice seeing those two mingle and be cute together. I'm gonna go back to the costumes."

"No, no, please stay… would you care to dance too?" Judith offered, Penny blushing a bit in response.

"M-Me? I mean, I'm still afraid of absorbing your soul along with anyone else's, so… I don't think I'm worthy," Penny uttered, looking away from Judith, who in turn grabbed her hand and took her into the dance room.

"I understand that what you did was wrong. However, that is in the past, and you're being given a clean slate for your second chance. Now I will ask again. Would you care to dance with me?"

Penny blushed heavily in response before gently holding Judith's hand and slow dancing to the music along with Cassie and Sami. Both pairs of women smiled at each other while they kept going, stepping carefully. Judith smiled as she took Penny's left hand and slowly moved it towards the pearl on her shoulder. The Spinel was initially scared, but she can feel the comfort and assurance in Judith's touch letting her know that it was safe. With that, she let her own gem on her left palm touch the pearl on Judith's shoulder… and nothing happened.

"You feeling well, Penny?" Judith asked as the Spinel smiled.

"...Better, actually," Penny admitted, simply standing on her tippy toes and leaning her head on her chest, the Pearl allowing the pink-clad Gem to hug her happily, "Oh, um… I'm sorry for that one time I kissed you without consent."

"It's ok."

Judith slowly lifted Penny's face up towards hers before smiling and pointing to her neck. Penny in response shyly gave her a slight peck on the spot, Sami and Cassie seeing this while dancing.

"I swear, sometimes we're too forgiving," Cassie sighed a bit and yet smiling at the same time.

"It still looks very sweet," Sami smiled, holding Cassie's hand while they kept dancing.

* * *

**-December 24th-**

"How are the group dancers doing?" Penny inquired as Judith was looking over a list.

"Let's take a look," Judith replied as they stepped into the ballroom, the two bearing witness to the larger group of dancers dressed in either rat costumes or as the Sugar Plum Fairies.

They smiled at how well choreographed the dancers were before they heard one scream. This surprised everyone as they all parted to reveal a rather small rat was in the center of the room.

"A Malachite Rat?! HERE!?" Judith gawked.

"It's a small one," Penny shrugged off.

"Still, get it out of here!"

Penny saw the rat scurrying and making the others get out of its way before the Spinel quickly picked it up by the back. She looked at the rat with curiosity before she ended up taking it to the window, opening it, and then dropping it to the grass so it can scurry out.

"Problem solved. Now, chop chop everyone. The play is tomorrow and we need to get our acts together. Don't worry, I think there will be a lunch break later," Penny instructed, clapping her hands as the dancers got back into position.

"My goodness, Penelope. You have only been residing with us for a couple of days, and yet you've already established strong leadership and coordination capabilities," Judith noted, "Since when did you get so assertive?"

"...I don't know, I guess I learned it by watching you."

Judith was pleasantly impressed by this, yet also noticed she was being honest and she couldn't help by smile.

"Are any of the other Gems coming?" Penny inquired of her Pearl companion, who pondered a moment.

"Oh yes. The others will be coming to watch. Jessica, no though. She is celebrating Christmas with her own family. Queen Selene might come, but I'm not sure," Judith answered as the Spinel nodded.

"I can't believe the play is tomorrow, Judith."

"Well, it is getting close, and our progress is going swimmingly. For now, I suggest we make sure it stays that way. And it's alright… you can call me Judy."

Penny blushed a bit in response and giggled, noticing Judith hold her hand out before she took it and they walked out.

* * *

Outside, that little rat scurried and ran further away. Over a small hill, he noticed the Malachite Rat King leading his soldiers before calling out to them and scurrying to join his fellow smaller rats while the humanoid ones marched through.

"There's the Pearl Mansion… but let's not give ourselves away. We will all camp where we can see it but they cannot," the king ordered his troops as they all hunkered down.

* * *

Judith and Penny then sat in front of Cassie and Sami who were already in costume, ready to dance.

"Pirouette," Judith instructed, Cassie lifting up on one foot before spinning flawlessly, Sami doing the same.

"Plie," Penny listed next, as Sami simply bent her knees a bit before resuming.

"Assemble," Judith declared as Cassie leaped up with one leg and landed on two.

"Arabesque," Penny stated as Sami positioned herself on one leg, the other extended and raised behind her before they spun and jumped in the air, landing on their feet.

"Excellent!"

"I think I'm starting to enjoy this," Cassie admitted with a smile.

"That's great to hear," Sami smiled back before they kissed each other.

"Alright, I think it's time we all had a Christmas feast," Judith replied with a smile of her own as the four left the room for the dining room.

Judith entered first, seeing the fellow Gem Warriors along with Selene and Diane.

"I'm sure you all know Penelope," she introduced, the Spinel hiding behind Judith as the other Gems apart from Selene and Diane looked a little concerned or confused, "Come on now, you were so confident up until now."

"Only when I was around you," Penny whispered.

"It's okay, Penny. We're all friends here," Selene informed, Penny stepping out from behind Judith and sitting next to her friend.

"Merry Christmas," Sara greeted with a wide smile as Penny nervously waved at her and the others.

"Sara is very easy to make friends with," Judith whispered to Penny.

"Now, what is being served?" Selene inquired.

"I heard they are making a delicious birdie," they heard Cassie inform as they all looked to see her and Sami in their costumes.

"Oh my goodness, you look so pretty!" Sara gawked as the Ruby started to blush a bit.

"It is a pleasant look for you," Beth admitted, Judith getting up as she walked over to the two.

"Cassandra, Sami, you two shouldn't wear your costumes while eating. I don't want them looking messy before tomorrow's play," Judith pointed out, trying not to come off as if scolding towards them in front of everybody.

"...Alright, is there anything more comfortable and casual to wear?" Cassie checked, as one of the Pearl servants arrived with a folded arrangement.

* * *

Cassie and Sami were sitting at the table now wearing their traditional attire while everyone was eating the turkey.

"Are you going to come see the play, Your Highness?" Sami inquired of Selene.

"I would love to see the performance, but I promised Lucy and Jessica that I would be with them tomorrow, considering their human family wants to get to know me better. So maybe another year, but for this one time, I'm going to be with family," Selene answered, and while this surprised a lot of the Gems, they equally understood the position of their queen, "Diane will come see it though."

"With all due respect, aren't I still under house arrest?" Diane inquired of her adopted sister, to which the queen looked at her with assurance.

"You are permitted to come here and enjoy the play, sister."

"Oh… th-thank you, Selene."

The Diamond Queen smiled in response as they kept eating.

"Oh, Selene, Selene! I touched Judy's gem… and nothing happened. The absorbing is gone!" Penny quickly responded rather excitedly, surprising many of the Gems there, but Selene was just happy to know the Gem that once terrorized many across the land with her absorbing powers was now free of them.

"That is very good, Penny. And I see you've proven quite productive with aiding Judith," the queen smiled, "If you would like, I can even see if you can be made a more permanent resident at any home you choose."

Penny looked surprised by this as she looked at her friends.

"Thank you… everyone. I am truly grateful for this," she smiled and bowed as the others.

"Well, that was a good meal," Cassie admitted as the group.

"Before I go, there is the act of opening one present on this Christmas Eve," Selene informed as each of the Gems nodded.

"I'm sorry… I only got gifts for Cassie and Sami," Penny admitted, revealing two smaller boxes for the two Gems in question, the two taking them and opening them.

Once they opened the boxes, Cassie's being a small hair pin with red rubies in it and Sami's was a sort of wristband decked in blue sapphires.

"For your costumes. I figured they would help make you look prettier or… just add more…" Penny replied, unsure if they would like it.

"Y'know what, Penny? ...I really like this," Cassie smiled.

"Really? Y-You do?"

"Of course I do."

"We truly appreciate the effort you put into these, as well as the effort to improve in general," Sami added, Penny looking really happy.

"You okay?" Cassie checked.

"She wants to give you a hug and kiss," Judith informed, the two Gems in question just smiling in response.

"Go on."

Penny walked closer to Cassie before she actually kissed the Ruby's Gem eye, surprising her a bit as the Ruby blushed. Sami giggled before Penny gave the Sapphire a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**-December 25th-**

The Malachite Rats were all sleeping out in the open further away from the Pearl Mansion, one of them sneezing as it awoke, finding the environment colder, and the gardens surrounding the mansion covered in snow. It looked confused at first before seeing the snowflakes fall all over them and he started running.

"Your Highness! Your Highness! It's snowing!" the rat shouted, waking everyone up as all the rats awoke and saw the snow themselves.

"We cannot survive too long in the snow, so we must hurry!" the King ordered as the rats began to rush closer to the mansion, scurrying as best they can, "Look for a back way!"

The rats rushed around and found some kind of cellar door in the back gnawing past the locks before they opened the door and ran inside. They found themselves in a dark cellar or basement and started to roam to find some means to get warm before finding the boiler.

"Yes! Warmth," one of the smaller more animal rats cheered as they huddled for warmth, the king letting out a breath.

"When the time is right… we will strike," he informed as the rats hunkered by the boiler and awaited their next move.

* * *

Up on the main floor, Penny was helping guide some of the Pearls with setting up the stage, the Spinel managing to lift a large combined background over her head with ease. This surprised Judith before she placed it down where it was supposed to go.

"That's good right there," she assured.

"Since when are you able to lift something so large and heavy without breaking a sweat?" Judith inquired, Penny looking surprised before thinking.

"...I have no idea. It just sorta came to me. Like it was a natural thing or something."

"Well, whatever the case, soon my play will be ready for tonight. I even have gifts prepared for my friends."

"That's nice."

* * *

It was now later that night, the Christmas lights glowing on the Pearl Mansion as they attracted Gems from miles around, from the different homes that received an invitation as well as the various Gem Warriors.

"Whoo, the snow is cold!" Cyndi shivered, actually shaking her feet to remove the snow along with some of her other friends.

"Just be glad that we made it before it could start," Sara pointed out as she took her scarf off and set it onto a rack nearby.

"Welcome, my friends, welcome. Merry Christmas," Judith smiled, now wearing her Christmas best in the form of a very regal dress with a wreath like necklace complete with green and red earrings.

"You look quite ravishing today," Beth complimented as the two bowed.

"Thank you, Beth. You all look just as splendid," Judith replied.

"Where's Cassie and Sami?" Liza inquired.

"They're backstage getting themselves ready for the performance. Why don't you take a seat and I'll get you all some refreshments?"

* * *

Backstage, Cassie was sitting in front of a mirror while Pearls helped her look good, the Gem in question looking a little nervous as Sami was getting her suit ready.

"Are you nervous, Cassie?" Sami asked as the Ruby wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Oh, I'm just going to put myself out there and do something that's out of my comfort zone while lots and LOTS of other Gems are watching me. So no, not nervous at all," Cassie sarcastically answered with a slight panic before wincing a bit, "Easy with the hair, please."

"Apologies," the Pearl brushing her hair quickly responded before Sami walked over next to her.

"Listen. This is just another challenge, and a Ruby never backs down from a challenge, right?" Sami checked while grabbing the little hair pin and putting it on Cassie to complete her look, "Tell me… how do you think you look?"

"I look… beautiful."

"That's exactly what I see. That's what everyone will see. You rising to this challenge and conquering it just like you would any challenge that came before."

Cassie looked at herself in the mirror, certainly different from how she normally looks, and yet she smiled, feeling confident in this play and how she'll perform.

"...I'm ready…" Cassie nodded as Sami smiled back.

"Good to hear. Shall we?" Sami offered, extending her hand out to Cassie.

The Ruby took it and followed the Sapphire.

* * *

"Everyone, everyone, the show will begin in just a few seconds. Please take your seats," Judith called out as the Gems sat down.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance," Diane said with a smile.

"Glad you could join us," Beth smiled as Judith stepped onto the stage.

"Gems of all kinds, for this year's Christmas showing… I give you the Nutcracker!" she declared as the lights dimmed, the crowd cheered, and the curtains opened.

The scene opened with music to a wintery Christmas scene where a few Pearls dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairies began to dance around with the orchestra below the stage composing music. The Gems looked on in amazement at the graceful dancing.

* * *

Back in the deep basement, the rats near the boiler were still waiting patiently, some tapping their claws on the wall or even sharpening them. One humanoid rat's ears perked up a bit as the performance occurred above, pressing his ear against the ceiling.

"Your Highness… I hear music," he whispered as the Rat King listened in.

"Yes, I hear it too," he confirmed, the two smiling wickedly, "Little ones, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir!" the small high pitched rat saluted before he and his comrades scurried up through the vents and pipes.

Later, Cassie was shown placing the nutcracker doll down, smiling to herself as she began to dance around the area, clasping her hands together as if praying. Then the lights turned off before turning back on to show the nutcracker doll was gone. She looked around before mist filled the area before it cleared, revealing Sami as the Nutcracker in its place. This got a huge reaction from the audience as Sami stood up and looked at Cassie.

"This is so well done," Liza whispered to Beth, who couldn't help but nod in response as Cassie took Sami's hand.

The two smiled at each other before they began to dance slowly to the music at first, the two moving with grace and beauty while twirling across the stage. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone at this point, the smaller rats found their way to the hallway through the vents, scouting the area to try and locate where all the Gems were. As they were, more of the humanoid rats stepped quietly so as to not make a sound. The smaller rats then rushed into the theater, making the audience shriek and scream in shock when they saw what was happening under their feet.

"What the!?" Cassie gawked.

"Okay, who is ruining the show? I spent days trying to prepare this!" Judith groaned, storming out to see what was going on.

"That would be me," they heard a voice below as the humanoid Malachite Rats marched in, quickly followed by their king who stood front and center, "Kneel before your King!"

"Malachite Rats…" Cassie growled.

"But they're speaking… I've never heard them speak before," Sami admitted as she prepared a defensive stance.

"We are a special breed that rose up from the swamp to take charge! We found a special gem that granted us the ability to walk. To think. To speak," the King declared, walking in between the two sections of the audience with his scepter, "We've been trampled on and shooed away long enough, especially from you Rubies! Today, we shall show that we are superior, and all the Gems will know what it's like to be trampled on and shooed away!"

Cassie clenched her fists tightly as most of the Gems in the audience who are capable of fighting, including the Gem Warriors stood up and got their weapons ready. The rats leapt up, clawing at the various Gems, but they still put up a fight. The King focused on the two on the stage before leaping up to try to disarm Sami of her bow and arrow before knocking her back.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Cassie snapped, giving the king a nasty sucker punch to the snout of the Rat King with her gauntlets.

He rubbed the side of his mouth before getting into a tussle with the Ruby Warrior, both grasping each other's hands and pushing against one another in a test of strength. The grapple proved to be an even match at first until Cassie headbutted the royal rodent, and made him stumble back. He then grabbed one of the prop swords and actually whacked it over Cassie, making it bend over her head.

"...Really?" Cassie sighed before getting gut punched by the rat, sending her crashing behind the curtain.

"I know how durable and tough you are, Ruby. You have faced many battles, but you've never faced someone as clever as me!" the Rat King taunted, actually beating his chest in confidence, "Now a Ruby will fall to a Malachite!"

"You just like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" he heard a voice groan, making him turn to see Penny suddenly punch him with a bright pink gauntlet similar to Cassie's.

"Wait… I thought you had your own weapon," Cassie pointed out as Penny turned.

"I don't know how, but I know how you fight and what your weapon is now," Penny shrugged, offering the Ruby Warrior a hand up.

"I appreciate the help."

Cassie stood back up, Sami joining with the two as they began to punch and attack the Rat King. Despite their numbers, the King still proved the stronger one due to his size as he overpowered the trio physically. After Penny was knocked down, she spotted some spare ropes nearby and quickly tied it around his ankles, making him fall over.

"Grr… you pests," the King growled, trying to get back up.

"Pot… meet Kettle," Cassie smirked, kicking a lever that caused a couple heavy sandbags to drop down, making the King look back to see what was happening.

The curtain was closing before him, and suddenly he was yanked by his feet, tied up in the rope, and lifted into the air, his crown falling off his head as he was hanging upside down.

"What about the rest of them?" Penny inquired.

"I guess that makes us pest control," Sami shrugged as she fired her bow at one of the humanoid rats.

"Let's get them!" Cassie smirked, about to join the two before hearing some growling before looking up to see the Rat King having ripped out the rope and pounced down at Cassie.

"I won't let you beat me so easily, Ruby!" the King growled, his voice growing more angrier as Penny and Sami tried to help her.

"Help the others, I'll keep this guy busy!"

Cassie managed to kick the Rat King off of him before running up the stairs, leaving Sami and Penny to help the Pearls on the first floor. Cassie looked to see the giant rodent right behind her as she reached the scaffolding above the stage, managing to locate a hook and chain before grabbing it. The Rat King tried clawing at Cassie, but she dodged and wrapped him in the chain, hooking the cape to the hook itself before wrapping the chain around the rodent's neck and tossing him over the scaffolding to hang him. She tried to pull tighter on the chain as the Rat King struggled against the tightening and choking of his neck. The large rat then grabbed the chain with his claws and began to climb.

"Why don't you just give up already!?" Cassie snapped as she tried to shake him off, but he actually flipped himself over the railing and kicked the Ruby Warrior as his cape was torn off by the hook.

"What do I have to fear from you? Puny Ruby, thinking you could push out the Malachites from their home," the Rat King growled, growing more vicious as he tore his tattered cape off his back, "Now… you face the full fury and the might of a KING!"

"Uh oh."

Just as the Rat King was about to perform a vicious claw strike, Cassie leaped up towards a cord and climbed up to open a hatch before climbing higher and higher. The King growled and roared in frustration before leaping off the scaffolding and landing in the group of Gems before mowing his way through each one, even his own rats to get to the Ruby Warrior.

"Where is he going?" Judith questioned as she witnessed the royal rodent going feral and running out of the mansion in the snow, looking around for his enemy.

"He's going after Cassie!" Penny realized in shock.

"Penny, with me!" Sami ordered, the Spinel nodding as she joined with her.

* * *

Outside, in the brisk snowfall, the Rat King started his way up the side of the mansion. Cassie held her arms together, shivering with her feet touching the snow as she looked around.

"C-Come on, come at me… I-I-I know you want me…" she shuddered, looking around and feeling colder.

Behind her, the Rat King began to crawl his way up to the rooftop, his claws piercing the roof as he almost went on all fours. The growling alerted Cassie, making her turn around and reveal her Ruby Gauntlets.

"There's nowhere to run now, Ruby. You're mine now…" the Rat King growled, before downright roaring to the night sky and pouncing onto the Ruby Warrior.

They both tossed and tumbled on the large roof, the Rat King being the first to get up before his claws grew sharper and he started to scratch at Cassie. They were tearing at her costume before the next strike knocked her away against a brick wall. The rodent didn't let up as he came at her again, Cassie doing her best to block and punch right back, even getting a couple hits against his chest. The King growled some more before clawing at Cassie yet again, the dress she wore getting ripped to shreds with each scratch, one blow even clawing her into the back with torn skin and blood leaking underneath as the Gem screamed out in agony. Another strike sent her falling off and crashing near a skylight that showed the ballroom beneath them. Soon, Penny and Sami got onto the roof and reached near the skylight, seeing the downed Ruby Warrior and were clearly worried.

"Cassie!" Sami shouted, the Rat King suddenly leaping in front of the two.

"You care deeply for her, don't you?" he checked with a sick grin, "I want to prolong her suffering. And ending your life will do just that."

"Hey! ...Leave them alone… I'm the one you want, right?" Cassie yelled weakly, struggling to get up, the tatters of her dress blowing in the wind.

"You Rubies just refuse to shatter and die. Always fighting, always surviving… all the things I hate about you."

"I'm not… so easy to break…"

Cassie panted as she climbed up the ladder of the skylight and onto the metal frame supporting the glass, the Rat King starting his way across. He wasn't completely dumb and full of blind rage, going on all fours to balance precariously on the metal beam. Cassie saw her feet struggling to keep balance, combined with the stinging pain of scratches as well as the cold snow and icy winds pelted her skin. She then let out a breath, visible in the cold air before she began to focus, keeping her feet on the beam and moving in a surprisingly graceful manner.

"Look at how she's moving…" Sami whispered to Penny, Judith finding her way to the roof to bear witness to the battle, shocked by the wear on her friend, and yet amazed by how she was moving.

"Oh my goodness…" she gasped, the Pearl looking very surprised and impressed by her using what she learned.

"Wh-Wh-What is this? What are you doing!?" the Rat King reacted in confusion, still snarling.

"...It's called ballet, pest…" Cassie declared with a smirk, still moving without interruption and not slipping off the beam, the Rat King laughing at what he saw.

"You think these frilly moves are going to save you, Ruby?! I will still slay you where you stand!" the giant rodent snarled before he crawled closer to her and stood on his hind legs.

The Rat King rushed and attacked like a primal beast, but each slash was dodged by the Ruby dancing with grace and even with a split. The Gem swung her limbs with grace, hitting the rat with a power from her Ruby Gauntlets. The King collapsed, actually cracking the glass as Cassie started to finish her little dance. The Rat King growled as he struggled to stand back up, the ice making it slippery for him on the glass while trying not to break it.

"Stop dancing so I can shatter you!"

The Rat King attempted to slash, but Cassie blocked each blow with little effort and plenty of grace, even actually twisting the rodent's arm as he screeched in pain before the Ruby actually tossed him off and making him crack the glass. The window didn't break, but the Rat King got back up and attempted to pounce a second time, but Cassie actually tossed him onto the metal beam, back first, the impact actually making the metal dent and the glass to crack more. This made him yell out in pain as he struggled to reorient himself while standing on the beam itself.

"You… you insolent Ruby!" the Rat King snarled, "No more of these games!"

"I haven't been playing," Cassie smirked as she actually balanced on one foot, "I was just getting warmed up."

The Rat King yelled out some more, actually jumping towards Cassie faster than she can react, causing the glass beneath them to crack and shatter, making them fall down to the dance studio. The two ended up spinning around and attacking each other midair, but it only lasted seconds until the Rat King hit the ground, back first, causing the gem on it to crack. Cassie was the one standing victorious with her forearm pressed against the Rat King's throat.

"Yield!" Cassie shouted, the Rat King yelling out in pain from the gem cracked on his back and being unable to move, Sami, Penny, and Judith looking on from above.

"Great job, Cassie!" Penny cheered as she and the other two ran back inside.

"Hold him down!" Cassie ordered as some of the other Gems heard where the sound came from and did just that.

The Ruby got up and panted a bit, sweat coming off her brow while seeing the snow falling down in the dance studio. She stumbled a bit before collapsing to the ground, a couple of the Gems noticing what happened.

"Cassie!" Sara gasped as she rushed over to see if she was alright, Sami soon joining as she helped her girlfriend up.

* * *

Later, Cassie was sitting with some bandages on her and back in her normal outfit, still a bit bruised, but she had recovered enough to walk around normally.

"Hey, Judith… sorry that we couldn't finish the play, your costume, and… the ceiling," she apologized, clearly looking tired and apologetic, more than usual.

"Fret nothing of it, Cassandra. These events were unavoidable and unexpected. It is a shame we couldn't finish the play, but at least I got to put it on," Judith assured as the others got rid of the last of the Malachite Rats.

"That should take care of the pests for now. As for the King, he's going to be very sore in the morning back in his swamp," Cyndi assured, dusting off her hands.

"Thanks," Cassie smiled as Sami walked over and placed a towel over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"I'm happy that you're alright," she smiled, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks. Shame we didn't finish that dance. But at least we can spend a quiet Christmas night together."

"I'll drink to that," Cyndi added, raising a glass of tye dye colored eggnog before taking a big glug.

"Looks like you had a heck of a party going on here," they all heard a familiar voice speak up, everyone looking over to see Jessica walk in with Lucy and Selene.

"Sister!" Diane gasped with a smile, running over to give her a hug.

"Jess!" Sara and Cyndi smiled as they hugged their friend.

"What are you doing here?" Liza gawked, "This is a surprise."

"We just wanted to drop by and spend some time with all of you before Christmas is over," Lucy answered as the others smiled at this surprise, "Christmas with my family was fun on our end."

"Such pleasant fellows, but I felt it would be wonderful if we could finish celebrating with all of you," Selene added with her own smile, "May I ask what happened?"

"*looks around* ...Just pest control…" Cassie shrugged a bit.

"Malachite Rats?" Jessica checked.

"Malachite Rats," Judith confirmed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hoping to spend the rest of the Christmas just relaxing with my friends," Cassie couldn't help but giggle.

"There's just one thing missing. A nice carol," Selene figured.

"She's always wanted to sing a Christmas song," Lucy whispered to the other Gems.

"Any ideas, Jess?" Sara asked, Jessica thinking before nodding with a smile.

"O~ Holy Night~, the stars are brightly shi~ning. It is the night of our dear~ savior's birth~," Jessica started singing, getting the other Gems interested.

"Long lay the world in sin and error pi~ning, 'till He appeared and the soul felt its worth," Lucy joined in on the singing, "A thrill of hope the weary world rejoice…"

"For yonder breaks a new glorious morn."

"Fall~ on~ your knees~. O hear the angels' voices~," Jessica and Lucy sang, encouraging the other Gems to try and sing along.

"O night~ divi~ne~! O~ night~ when Christ was born~," Selene sang on her own for a moment.

"O night~ di~vi~ne o~~ night~. O night~ divine~!" everyone sang in unison before they all joined together near the fireplace, cuddling around with Penny and Judith hugging each other as Sami and Cassie smiled and kissed.

* * *

**KKD: And that my friends, is the Christmas Special for Gemtropolis.**

**TB: And we told you that we'd break the mold of using a fusion to save the day.**

**KKD: Yea. No fusion this time around. It's just the Gems trying to enjoy their time together, and while something does go awry, it only takes one of the Gems to really take out the biggest threat.**

**TB: How about that Rat King as the villain? We mostly based him off of Andy Serkis with the type of voice we described and how ferocious he could be.**

**KKD: And yet we also seem to be unintentionally poking fun at how underutilized his character tend to be. Seriously, our Last Jedi review ALONE shows how Serkis isn't the best used.**

**TB: Regardless, he served as a nice parallel to the Nutcracker play that served as the backdrop.**

**KKD: Was it a bit on the nose? Mmm… maybe? But it was still a good excuse for this story.**

**TB: Favorite part was mostly Cassie getting more comfortable wearing a dress and learning how to dance, but I also gotta mention her fight with the Malachite Rat King. Combining the violence of the Big Ben Battle from The Great Mouse Detective with the rooftop fight from Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, I think it blended pretty well.**

**KKD: Those were definitely my favorites, too. It shows a great moment of character development, even if it kinda parallels her Gem counterpart in Steven Universe, but it also shows her determination in the midst of an intense action sequence.**

**TB: There's more Gemtropolis to come as we build to the second story, but for now, I say it's time we spend Christmas with our own families.**

**KKD: So until 2020 when our Gems will return with more adventures, the two of us want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Very Happy New Year.**

**TB: I'm TokuBrony…**

**KKD: Ore wa KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
